


Ink And Pink Silk

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Punk Castiel (Supernatural), Tattooed Castiel (Supernatural), Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean noticed the guy as soon as he walked into the auditorium. Dean was just auditing this class on early childhood development, trying to decide if he wanted to change his major to something child related. What that guy was doing here was a complete enigma.The guy was drop-dead gorgeous. His messy black hair had purple tips, his arms were completely covered with ink and he had several piercings on his face.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 1,000 Followers Celebration [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632754
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Ink And Pink Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 1000 followers celebration. This one was submitted anonymously.  
> All praise to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

Dean noticed the guy as soon as he walked into the auditorium. Dean was just auditing this class on early childhood development, trying to decide if he wanted to change his major to something child related. What that guy was doing here was a complete enigma.

The guy was drop-dead gorgeous. His messy black hair had purple tips, his arms were completely covered with ink and he had several piercings on his face.

Dean felt his cock twitch just looking at him.

The guy looked around, making eye contact with Dean. He walked straight towards him, sitting in the seat next to him.

“Is this class any good?”

God, Dean felt like he could get hard from that voice alone.

“Not sure, This is my first time here too.”

The guy smiled at him. “Guess we’ll find out. Anyone ever tell you you’ve got pretty eyes?”

Dean blushed. He looked into the guy’s eyes, noticing for the first time the black eyeliner highlighting the deep blue eyes.

“Uh not really, and your eyes… are nice too.”

The guy chuckled. “I’m Cas.”

Dean grinned. “I’m Dean. It’s nice to meet you, Cas.”

Cas stared at him with intensity. “How interested are you in this class, Dean? Want to get some coffee?”

At that moment, Dean knew he didn’t give a fuck about the class.

“Absolutely, Cas.”

They stood up. Dean grabbed his backpack and followed Cas out into the hall.

Cas asked him if he had a car. Dean led him to his baby. When Cas saw the pristine 67 impala, he whistled. “Nice, Dean.”

Dean beamed at him.

They ordered two coffees and grabbed a booth. “I gotta ask, Cas, you don’t look like the child development type. What were you doing in there?”

Cas looked a little sheepish. “To be honest, I followed you. I’ve seen you around, and when I saw you going in, I just followed you.”

Dean was a little shocked. “You did? Why?”

Cas grinned. “Have you seen you? I wanted to meet you.”

Dean blushed. “Well, thanks, I guess, but a guy that looks like you could get anyone.”

Cas tilted his head. “Me? I’m more of an acquired taste.”

Dean eyed him “I bet you taste good.”

Cas chuckled. “Wanna find out? Finish your coffee.”

Dean gulped the rest of his coffee down.

Cas directed him to a small row house that was painted as a rainbow. Dean smiled when he saw it.

“How do your neighbors feel about that rainbow?”

Cas looked up at his house. “They’re cool with it.”

The second they were inside, Cas was all over him. He kissed like his life depended on it. They kissed all the way to the bedroom.

When Dean pulled off Cas’ shirt, he just had to stand back for a moment to take in the sight. Cas was covered with tattoos. His chest was covered with a huge rainbow colored mandala. His arms were vines, with flowers and animals of all kinds peeking through. Dean turned Cas around to look at his back.

It was amazing. It was some kind of biblical scene, with angels and demons fighting around a naked man on the ground.There was a tramp stamp made entirely of wings.

“My god, it’s beautiful.” 

Cas turned around with a grin. “Well thanks, but I am a tattoo artist so I’ve got to have good ink.”

Dean pulled his shirt over his head to show Cas his ink. Cas looked, running a finger over some of it. “Nice.”

“Dean grinned. “Thanks, but not as nice as yours. I know where I’m going when I want more.”

Cas smiled, then kissed him.”Time to shut up.”

When Cas reached to undo his belt, Dean grabbed his hand. Cas looked at him questioningly.

“There’s… there’s something I need to tell you.”

Cas tilted his head. “What? Are you deformed? Have a micro penis?”

Dean laughed. “Jesus, no, nothing like that. It’s just… I’m wearing… panties.” He blushed furiously.

Cas’ face lit up. “Really? That’s awesome. Let me see.”

Dean stood there while Cas undid his belt and his pants. He yanked them down, then stood back.

“Dean, you’re beautiful.” He reached out and ran a finger over the pink silk, touching Dean’s dick. Dean sucked in a breath. It was all okay.

They tumbled to the bed, nude, hard and needy. Cas’ mouth was everywhere. Dean closed his eyes to the intensity of it.

Cas kissed his way to Dean’s cock. He planted a kiss on the head, licked into the slit, and moved on. Dean groaned.

Dean had his legs spread, Cas situated himself between them. He kissed the inside of each thigh. He then sucked on each of Dean’ balls. 

Dean heard his voice from far away. “Cas, fuck me… please fuck me.”

Cas moved up to kiss him on the mouth. “I will, Dean.”

Dean felt Cas leaning to the side, heard a drawer open. Then Cas was back. He watched Cas tear open the condom package with his teeth, heard him roll it on. He heard the top of the lube bottle. He lifted his head to watch Cas pour some out into his hand. 

Cas pushed one lubed finger into Dean. Dean gasped, lifting his legs in the air. Cas seemed to be testing if Dean could take him without prep. Dean could..

Cas lubed up the condom and got over Dean. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist.

Then Cas pushed in. Dean sucked in a breath at the burn. Then it settled and Cas was in fully. It was glorious.

Cas was tender, gentle. He kissed Dean like he was made of fine crystal. Dean had never had anyone treat him like this. He wrapped his arm around Cas. 

“Harder, please.”

Cas snapped his hips into Dean. Dean moaned, “Yeah... “

Dean reached between them and grabbed his cock. It only took a few pulls and he was coming. 

Cas continued to fuck him. When his orgasm was finally over, he could appreciate Cas’ staying power. And Cas had definite staying power. 

Cas buried his head in Dean’s shoulder, moaning as he came.

They laid together, legs tangled. Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder. 

“That was amazing, Cas. Spectacular even.”

Cas chuckled. “High praise from the sexiest man I’ve ever met.”

Dean lifted his head to look at Cas. “Please tell me this isn’t just a one time deal.”

Cas laughed. “I don’t want it to be. I’d like to be your boyfriend, if you’d let me.”

Dean kissed him. “Oh, I’ll let you. And you are my new tattoo artist”

Cas smiled after the kiss. “I’ve got some ideas.”

It was Dean’s turn to laugh. “Oh, I just bet you do.”


End file.
